


Во имя

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры: действие фика происходит после 2. 18: Jones, где Рид сбегает от команды и долго не отвечает на звонки. Рида похищают в 2.15: Revelations, и он до сих пор пытается справиться с последствиями, о детстве Моргана мы узнаем в 2.12: Profiler, Profiled, хотя в фике сами события этой серии не упоминаются.<br/>Саммари: о том, как изменились отношения Моргана и Рида после дела в Новом Орлеане.<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bau_fic/190366.html">"A Serving of Something"</a>, автор rawumber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя

Морган не собирался делать первый шаг.

Рид снова поерзал в кресле. Морган как ни в чем ни бывало прикоснулся к кнопке звука на своем iPodе, хотя звук так и не прибавил. Наушники отгораживали его от шума двигателя и выкриков играющей в карты команды, но он почему-то услышал шелест сидения. Морган смотрел, как Рид опускает взгляд вниз, потом поднимает на Моргана, потом снова вниз, сжимая книгу так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют, хотя Рид мог прочитать ее за первые десять минут полета, если бы смотрел в страницы. Морган отчетливо видел все это, хоть и сидел, закрыв глаза.

Морган не собирался делать первый шаг. Он уже раз предложил. Он и до этого много раз.

Морган тут, рядом, если Рид захочет пересечь проход между рядами и начать разговор, неважно, с чего и как.

Статистические данные по альтернативному року девяностых годов, который прорывался из наушников Моргана, вполне подошли бы для начала.

Уже выпускали закрылки, когда Рид наконец заговорил:

— У тебя есть планы, когда мы приземлимся?

Морган открыл глаза:

— Не считая всех бумажек, которые ждут не дождутся, когда мы их заполним?

Рид кивнул, хватая сумку и пальто:

— Ага, точно. Конечно.

— Тебя они тоже ждут. У тебя папок всегда еще больше, чем у всех нас.

Или раньше так было. Количество бумажек таяло, и хотя работа Рида по-прежнему впечатляла, теперь в ней присутствовали скачки, которые никто не мог предугадать и отследить. Просветления Рида оказывались по большей части верными, но ничто в деле не указывало на то, как Рид пришел к тем или иным выводам. И Рид это знал. В его и так неловкой позе вдруг почувствовалось напряжение.

Морган вздохнул:

— Китайская или итальянская?

— В смысле?

— Китайская или итальянская?

Улыбка Рида была искренней, хотя сразу же погасла:

— Учитывая, с чем ты заказываешь пиццу?

У Моргана не осталось времени защитить себя, потому что они уже приземлились, и все поторопились к выходу. Морган поколебался, приглашать ли остальных, но они же команда. Все вместе.

— Кто-нибудь хочет пиццу?

— Или китайскую кухню, — вмешался Рид, неловко мнясь со своей сумкой.

— Хейли, — ответил Хотч уже на выходе.

— Я собираюсь выспаться, по-настоящему выспаться в настоящей кровати. А до этого момента я ни на что не способна, — Прентисс отрицательно покачала головой.

В голосе Джей Джей не чувствовалось особой радости:

— Мне надо забрать домой пару папок.

Не похоже, что в скором времени она собиралась ложиться, но оказаться дома всяко лучше, чем вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Да и вообще, сейчас любое другое место казалось гораздо привлекательнее, чем их офис, но Морган просто не мог сдать назад, даже если устал как собака.

— Гидеон?

— Не сегодня, — ответил тот, глядя на Рида. На этот раз взгляд не был оценивающим, как последние несколько недель, но Моргану все равно стало не по себе. Хотя на Рида этот взгляд подействовал совершенно по-другому: он прекратил мяться на месте и переступать с ноги на ногу.

Морган откинулся на стуле:

— Ну так как, пицца или китайская кухня?

— Ну и с чем ты ее хочешь заказать?

— С сыром.

Рид недоверчиво уточнил:

— И?

— Пепперони, ветчиной, сосисками, грибами, беконом, луком и оливками.

— Только без пепперони и оливок.

— Ты даже не будешь спорить из-за лука?

— Не сегодня. В следующие двадцать часов хотелось бы все-таки поесть, а не спорить о еде.

— Можешь просто его повыкидывать, — предложил Морган, набирая номер. Он сделал заказ, предупредил охрану, так что ничего не оставалось, кроме так заполнять бумажки и пялиться на Рида. Тот гнул скрепку в кренделек. — Приятно видеть, как ты пашешь не покладая рук.

Рид даже не оторвался от скрепки:

— Я выключил мобильник.

— Ну, наверное, это лучше, чем просто не отвечать на наши звонки, — хотя по тому, как поморщился Рид, стало понятно, что так он тоже поступил. — В Новом Орлеане полное покрытие сети. Раз уж ты такой умник — надо было придумать более правдоподобную историю.

— Вообще-то… — начал Рид.

Морган протестующе поднял руку:

— Даже не начинай, если собираешься рассказывать про пятна на солнце или помехи от космических лучей.

Рид наконец поднял голову:

— Космических лучей?

— Ну уж получше, чем то, что ты придумал в итоге, — усмехнулся Морган.

— Я не был уверен, что могу дальше заниматься этим.

По крайней мере, ответ был честным. Честнее, чем Морган был с самим собой. Рид в норме, ему просто нужно время прийти в себя — так сказал себе Морган. Что Рид сможет.

Но Морган не мог не спросить:

— Так можешь?

Рид кивнул, но Моргану нужно было это услышать:

— Рид?

— Я по-прежнему могу и дальше этим заниматься. И хочу.

На этом Морган, наверное, должен был успокоиться:

— Но?

— Я сказал Гидеону, что у меня были трудности. Он сказал, что после того, что случилось… — скрепка разломилась пополам, — он сказал, что меня можно понять. Ну, конечно, это не точная цитата, но…

— Но так и есть, — Морган наклонился на стуле вперед, — то, через что ты прошел…

Рид со злостью в голосе его оборвал:

— Я знаю, через что я прошел.

— Я знаю, — Морган старался говорить ровно, — и я знаю, что мы видели только часть того, через что ты прошел. Но мне хватило, чтобы ночью снились кошмары. 

Рид смотрел куда-то поверх лампы на столе Моргана.

— Рид?

— Я оказался слабаком.

Морган пересел, пододвинув к столу Рида еще один стул. Накрыл ладонью дрожащие пальцы, которые отчаянно сжимали поломанную скрепку.

— Ты не был слабаком.

— Нет, был. Всегда был, — Рид перевел взгляд на сумку, без которой никогда не появлялся.

И которую Морган был готов возненавидеть.

Сжав челюсти, Морган дотянулся до сумки. Записная книжка со смешными человечками и абстрактными узорами на обложке. Книжка, которую не читал Рид. Бутылка с водой из Стопшопа, на которую Морган смотрел, не моргая, пару секунд. Когда они останавливались в таком месте, где был Стопшоп, в последний раз? Небольшое полотенце, «самая полезная вещь для космического автостопщика».

Ручки, карточки на метро: на 90 центов, 2 доллара и 10 центов, на 45 центов. Их тут было не меньше десятка.

— Вообще, они не очень нужны, если не ездить на метро.

— Не было времени зайти в кассы и поменять на одну.

— Это сколько не было времени? Три месяца, шесть?

Морган продолжал дальше рыться в сумке. iPod. Наушники, перемотанные изолентой. Недописанное письмо миссис Рид, на которое Морган меньше всего хотел бы наткнуться.

— Я не знаю, волновалась ли она, когда я не писал, потому что меня похитили, или даже не заметила, — сказал Рид, забирая и складывая листок.

Морган отвел взгляд, потом снова продолжил копаться в сумке.

— Я его выкинул, — сказал Рида, следя за его действиями.

Морган не хотел знать, что кроется под «его». Одно дело подозревать, другое — знать, и нет, он не хотел, чтобы Рид произносит такие вещи вслух.

— Ты в порядке?

Улыбка Рида вышла натянутой.

— Не знаю, как насчет в порядке, но определенно лучше.

— Рид, нет, правда, то, что сказал Гидеон…

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Настолько не обнадеживающего ответа Морган еще не слышал, а у него все-таки две сестры. Рид не хотел разговаривать. Рид никогда не хотел разговаривать. Даже когда он наконец пришел к Моргану сам, он не хотел об этом разговаривать.

Того, что Рид к нему пришел, было все равно недостаточно.

— Зато я хочу, — не уступил Морган, — меня там не было. Меня не было там, когда ты умер. Я просматривал очередной гребаный журнал, когда услышал крик, мне его не описать. Кричала Гарсия. Я пошел в комнату, но ты был уже мертв. Я опоздал.

Я опоздал, а не «было поздно». Морган опоздал.

— Я стоял и смотрел на монитор, — Морган горько рассмеялся, — как будто если бы я продолжал смотреть, на мониторе что-то изменилось. Ты бы снова ожил.

— И так и случилось, и этот урод… — Морган перевел дыхание от ярости, — он приставил пистолет к твоей голове, и каждый раз, когда раздавался щелчок, я хотел, чтобы ты назвал имя, любое, мое.

Голос Моргана был мягок, но тверд, почти признание:

— Я не мог смотреть, как ты умираешь.

— Элизабет Кублер-Росс.

Морган запнулся:

— В смысле?

Рид с ровной интонацией, как всегда, когда цитировал наизусть, ответил:

— Психолог, которая написала основополагающую работу о стадиях горя.

Морган, несмотря всю серьезность их разговора, закатил глаза:

— Я в курсе.

— Пять стадий. Никак не могу выкинуть их из головы. И я все спрашиваю себя, когда же наступит принятие.

Морган не смог выдавить ответ. Он просто смотрел, как Рид дышит, рвано хватая воздух. 

— Отрицание. Гнев. Попытка заключить сделку с судьбой. Депрессия. За те несколько минут я пережил их все, но не смог. Я не смог принять… — у Рила сорвался голос, — и потом я ничего не помню, пока я... Пока я не проснулся.

— Тебе нельзя больше умирать.

Видимо, именно это и стоило сейчас сказать, потому что Рид улыбнулся, искренне, и даже то, как он фыркнул, можно было принять за смешок.

— В следующий раз, когда буду иметь дело с серийным убийцей, там ему и передам.

— Ну, это может быть и она!

Рид не успел ответить, потому что на столе Моргана зазвонил телефон. В противном случае, скорее всего, он бы процитировал статистику относительно шансов быть убитым серийным убийцей-женщиной в сравнении с убийцей-мужчиной.

— Пицца.

— Чего-то я уже не хочу есть.

Морган пожал плечами:

— Можно положить в холодильник, завтра с утра съедим.

***

— Что ешь?

Морган сел на край стола Рида, ткнув ручкой в сторону непонятной массы:

— Не, в самом деле, что это?

— Органическая смесь из питательных ингредиентов, способствующая здоровому образу жизни.

— Но что это?

Рид оторвал взгляд от монитора:

— Гарсия дала после того, как я прослушал тираду о подчинении современных женщин мужским представлениям об идеальной женской фигуре.

— Но ты же не знаешь, что это такое?

Рид потыкал смесь вилкой:

— Не совсем.

Морган покачал головой, переключаясь с вилки на Рида. Тот выглядел лучше, если не брать в расчет сомнительного происхождения еду. Немного набрал вес. Наверное. Все еще такой же тощий, но уже выглядел поздоровее. Здоровее, спокойнее и собраннее. И руки, когда Рид снова продолжил печатать, не тряслись.

— Ты быстро печатаешь.

— В среднем человек печатает со скоростью 30-40 слов в минуту, хотя повсеместно распространено заблуждение, что эта цифра составляет где-то 50-60 слов в минуту, поскольку многие профессии требуют навыка печатать 65 слов в минуту, что, без сомнений, слегка превышает средний показатель.

Морган сел, сложив руки на груди:

— И с какой скоростью ты печатаешь?

Рид промахнулся мимо клавиши:

— Никогда не обращал внимания.

— Врешь, — Морган встал со стола, бросив взгляд на офис. Почти все столы были пусты, одна или две макушки склонились над столами, шурша бумажками, Андерсен заснул на стуле.

— Пошли.

— Что? Куда? — поднял голову Рид, продолжая печатать: щелк, щелк, щелк.

— Поесть нормально, пока не объявился очередной серийный убийца и мы не застряли в очередной гребаной дыре, штат Арканзас, с паршивым кофе и не менее паршивыми бутербродами из автомата. И только одни коровы кругом.

— Ты в курсе, что Арканзас — ведущий штат страны по производству бройлерных цыплят, риса, соевых бобов. Так же там производят около 10 % всего хлопка в стране. Среди полезных ископаемых важнейшее место занимает добыча бокситов. Налажено производство электрооборудования и автозапчастей.

— И что дальше?

— Я нахожу заявление о том, что в гребаной дыре будут только одни коровы, слегка поспешным.

Морган не улыбнется. Не улыбнется. Не из-за этого дурацкого анализа, и не потому что Рид сказал «гребаный».

— Давай, ты просто наденешь пальто?

Рид помешкал, сохраняясь, потом выключил компьютер и попереставлял вещи на столе, отчего прибранее тот не стал. Пока Рид собирался, Морган успел отправить Гарсии сообщение: «Ты проспорила мне пять баксов. Рид сказал гребаный».

Они уже были в лифте, когда от Гарсии пришел ответ: «Вот ведь черт».

Морган довольно фыркнул, посмотрев на Рида. Снова эта чертова сумка.

— Зачем ты ее всюду таскаешь?

Рид открыл было рот, потом снова закрыл и улыбнулся:

— А вдруг мне понадобиться карточка на метро?

— Просто купишь еще одну до кучи.

Реакции не последовало, поэтому Морган спросил:

— Куда поедем?

Рид пожал плечами. Он теребил ремень безопасности в руках, уставившись в окно. Там не было особо на что глазеть, если только на кромешную темноту. Морган подавил желание припарковаться на обочине, пока Рид ему не ответит.

— Фаст фуд или…

— Не, — Рид скривился и наконец принял решение: — в кафе куда-нибудь.

Ну, почти похоже на принятое решение. Морган остановился у первой, сомнительного вида, забегаловки.

— Если перетравимся, виноват будешь ты.

— Виновата будет твоя яичница. Ты в курсе, что двадцать семь процентов яиц, которые съедают американцы, не до конца приготовлены, и это, в свою очередь, увеличивает шанс подхватить сальмонеллез на…

— Яичницу, пожалуйста, картофельные драники и бекон, милая, — улыбаясь, заказал Морган подошедшей официантке.

Моргану даже не хотелось яичницы, но было забавно каждый раз поддевать Рида. Да и завтрак важнее всего, как говорит некая народная мудрость, а учитывая их режим из-за всей этой работы, у нормальных людей это вполне может считаться завтраком.

— Не понимаю, зачем Джей Джей каждый раз бронирует нам номера в отелях, если они все равно не нужны.

— Все зависит от самого преступления, — Спенсер мучил, должно быть, уже двадцать третью чашку кофе за сегодня.

— Я думаю, Бюро надо внести в требования к приему на работу умение вкалывать в течение тридцати шести часов, поспав только четыре часа.

Рид не отрывался от кофе:

— Наверное.

Морган наклонил голову набок:

— И о чем ты таком задумался?

Рид поднял голову:

— Кем бы ты стал, если бы не отдел?

Рид смотрел прямо, не отрываясь, что не так часто случалось: обычно он первым отворачивался и не выдерживал прямой взгляд. По крайней мере, очень редко.

Морган взвесил ответ в уме:

— Может, занимался бы юридической практикой, хотя мое призвание скорее приводить в исполнение судебные решения, чем их выносить. Может, был бы копом, хотя с полицией у меня не самые радужные отношения. ФБР как раз подходило.

— А если не ФБР, тогда что?

Казалось, Риду важно услышать ответ, но Морган смог ответить только:

— Не знаю.

***

— А кем бы ты стал?

Рид невнятно хмыкнул, не отрываясь от белой доски. Даты. Время. Географические данные. И, конечно же, фотографии мертвых девушек, выкинутых на обочине шоссе.

Морган постучал бубликом по столу в конференц-зале. Каменный. Зато Рид наконец обратил на него внимание, поморгал, как будто только сейчас заметил.

— В каком смысле?

— Кем бы ты стал, если бы не пошел в ФБР?

— Не знаю.

— Да ладно тебе, — Морган не отставал от бублика, — я хотя бы подумал и только потом ответил, что не знаю.

— Я думал, — Рид закрылся руками, — учиться вечно все равно не получилось бы. Преподавать не мое, не умею выступать перед большой аудиторией. Наверное, работал бы в каком-нибудь научно-исследовательском центре. Или в книжном магазине.

— В книжном магазине?

— Я люблю книги, — пожал плечами Рид.

Моргану было сложно это себе представить. Рид за прилавком? Фальшиво улыбается? Рид вообще редко улыбался, а уж когда старательно делал вид, то скорее пугал окружающих.

— А как тебе работа библиотекаря? В Библиотеке Конгресса достаточно книг, как считаешь?

— Мне нравится Библиотека Конгресса, — согласился Рид. 

— Мы, может, даже встретились бы, если ты бы работал в Ди-Си.

Почему-то это было важно. Мысль о Риде, одном, без них, оказалась неприятной. Морган не знал, были ли у Рида друзья за пределами аналитического отдела. Рид постоянно натыкался на каких-то гиков, помешанных на научной фантастике: в баре, на станции метро, у зубного, — но обычно они просто болтали. Кто знает, как оно сложилось бы, будь у Рида время завязывать более прочные знакомства.

— Мы никогда не бываем в Ди-Си, если только не идем в бар или в округе не объявляется серийный убийца.

— Ты же ходишь по барам.

Рид улыбнулся:

— Неа. Я начал ходить по барам из-за вас.

— Ну кто-то затащил бы тебя в бар, — нахмурился Морган, — как ты вообще в коллежде учился, если не пил?

— Морган. Мне было двенадцать, когда я поступил в колледж.

— Но это же колледж. Там всегда пьют.

***

— Что пьешь?

— «Караколь Трублетт», — ответил Рид, отпив глоток.

— Пиво не должно быть с пробкой, — ответил Морган, переводя взгляд с пробки на Рида и прикидывая, как Рид отреагирует, если стукнуть его этой пробкой по голове. Джей Джей и Гарсия также светило стать его потенциальной целью. Хотч был в безопасности. Прентисс… возможно.

— Технически это белый эль.

Морган поднял бровь. Рид вздохнул и придвинул меню с напитками, открывая нужную страницу.

— У меня своя система. Я иду по списку пива в алфавитном порядке по стране-изготовителю, затем по названию выпускающей компании.

— Рид, тут больше девятисот названий, — вмешалась Джей Джей.

— Ну я же не за один раз собираюсь их попробовать, — попытался защититься Рид.

Гарсия заглянула через его плечо:

— И на какой стране ты остановился?

— Бельгия.

— Есть пиво, которое называется «Нострадамус»? — прочитала Гарсия. — Я его следующим закажу.

— И еще луковых колечек, — добавила Джей Джей, ища глазами официантку.

— Мне кажется, они подсыпали туда крэк, — осторожно заметила Прентисс. — Это уже третья корзина.

Оставалось только одно колечко, которое стали разыгрывать в «камень ножницы бумага», и пока девушки отвлеклись, Морган его стащил.

Гарсия стукнула его бирюзово-розовой сумочкой:

— Ворюга!

— Пошли, — Джей Джей утащила Гарсию и ее сумочку, — мы отсядем отдельно за свой столик.

Прентисс поддержала идею и, посмотрев неодобрительно на Моргана, унесла пустую корзину с собой.

Хотч положил деньги на столик:

— Мне пора, к этому времени на дорогах в Виргинии должно стать посвободнее.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Рид.

— Передавай от меня привет Хейли и Джеку, — сказал Морган, засмотревшись, как Рид отрывает от бутылки голубую этикетку. Странно, что его это так отвлекло.

— Ты можешь пойти куда-нибудь в другой бар, — сказал Рид, когда заметил, что Морган на него смотрит, — тут не подходящая для тебя обстановка.

— В каком смысле неподходящая?

— Тихо. И негде потанценвать, — пояснил Рид.

— Тут девятьсот видов пива. И еще у этого места своя… — Морган подыскивал слово, — история.

— Здание построено почти сто лет тому назад… — начал Рид.

Морган с ухмылкой оборвал его:

— Допивай пиво.

— Мне нравится, — пробормотал Рид, не имея в виду пиво.

— Знаю, — улыбка Моргана потеплела, пока он оглядывался кирпичные стены помещения. В баре было несколько комнат, их располагалась рядом с комнатой, где был камин. Морган точно не знал, куда пошли девушки, наверное, в большую комнату позади. Ему все еще было не по себе оттого, что по сути они сидели в подвале. Отель наверху только дополнял впечатление, будто они находились в старой таверне, и именно это, Морган был уверен, привлекло Рида. Хотя вот лестница тут слишком крутая. И как только Джей Джей ходит на каблуках?

— Ты хочешь еще луковых колечек или тебе просто захотелось подразнить девушек?

— И то, и другое, — усмехнулся Морган. — Может, нормально поедим? Я почти ничего не ел, пока по всем стенам были развешаны фотографии с кишками наружу.

— Парк Рок-Крик и до этого являлся местом поистине ужасающих преступлений…

— Рид. Мы собирались поесть.

— Рыбу с картошкой, — заказал Рид, даже не заглянув в меню.

Звучало неплохо. Морган улыбнулся официантке, и та подошла принять их заказ. Рид, казалось, развеселился. Морган не смог промолчать:

— Что?

— Ты флиртуешь, даже не задумываясь?

Морган улыбнулся и, скользнув по Риду взглядом, потянулся к его галстуку, аккуратно поправил, после чего отпустил. Рид покраснел. Слишком просто. Моргану даже не пришлось ничего говорить.

Когда мимо проходила официантка, Рид заказал следующее пиво в своем списке.

Морган по-прежнему не спускал с Рида глаз:

— Почему ты так одеваешься?

Рид оглядел себя:

— А как я одеваюсь?

— Ну, у нас есть определенный дресс-код: костюм, галстук, — но не строгий. Все-таки иногда за преступниками и побегать приходится.

— Не все привыкли выкручивать руки каждому подозреваемому на своем пути.

Моргану показалось, что Рид над ним потешается. Это его самодовольное выражение, и от темы он ушел.

— Гидеон ходит в джинсах.

— А Хотч нет.

Морган продолжал спорить:

— Носит, если он не на службе.

Рида вдруг сильно заинтересовала бутылка пива. Морган до сих пор не мог понять, зачем для пива пробка, и это напомнило ему о мучавших вопросах. Рид смотрел на бутылку, а Морган всегда гордился собственной меткостью. Хотя с такого расстояния какая тут меткость. 

— Эй!

Отскочив ото лба, пробка приземлилась в бумажную стружку рядом с бутылкой Рида.

Морган засмеялся:

— Нет, без шуток. К чему все эти галстуки и безрукавки?

Рид дальше принялся обдирать этикетку:

— Никто не воспринимал бы меня всерьез, если бы я носил джинсы и футболки. Я выгляжу на четырнадцать лет.

— Ну, может, на девятнадцать. Как раз совершеннолетие недавно было.

Рид тоже мог прицелиться, если хотел. Морган потер щеку:

— Синяк же останется.

Рид снова выглядел донельзя довольным собой.

— Рид, ты гений независимо оттого, что на тебе надето. Поверь, серьезно из-за безрукавок тебя воспринимать не будут. Точнее, еще серьезнее, — поправился Морган и заткнулся, пока окончательно не договорился.

Официантка с их заказом появилась как раз вовремя, отвлекая внимание.

Морган заглянул в тарелку Рида:

— Будешь огурчики?

***

Рид складывал маринованные овощи аккуратной стопочкой на краю обертки от гамбургера.

— Мог просто попросить не класть овощи, — сказал Морган, удивленно на это глядя, — и почему ты спокойно ешь гамбургер с луком, а пиццу нет?

— Потому что это пицца.

Иногда, подумал Морган, Рид совсем не похож на гения. От вулканца из «Стар Трека» в нем тем более было мало:

— И где тут логика?

— А где логика в том, что из четырех девочек-подростков откачали всю кровь?

Морган обминул горку маринованных овощей:

— Думаешь, мы имеем дело с очередным Ричардом Чейзом?

На лице Рида внезапно появилось то самое выражение, загорелся взгляд. Ему это шло. Новые джинсы, кстати, тоже.

У Моргана не получилось продолжить ассоциативный ряд, потому что Рид заговорил дальше:

— Я не думаю, что в этом случае ее заставляли пришельцы.

Морган нахмурил лоб:

— Я не думаю, что и его заставляли пришельцы, но я чего-то не понял, когда вдруг «он» превратился в «она».

— А кто еще выпускал кровь из молодых девушек?

Морган перебрал в уме имена всех серийных убийц. Женщин-маньяков было немного:

— Элизабет Батори? Рид, ничто не указывает на то, что это женщина.

— Согласно легенде…

— Легенде, — встрял Морган.

— Она купалась в ванне из крови молодых девушек, чтобы оставаться вечно молодой, — тараторил Рид, как обычно, когда нащупывал решение. — Число пластических хирургов в этом районе превышает количество всех остальных медицинских специалистов, вместе взятых.  
— Только в Майами.

— И в Южной Калифорнии, — добавил Рид.

— Всего-то? Не особо облегчает нам задачу, — Морган быстро связался с Хотчем, отмечая, что Рид переключился с гамбургера на кое-что другое, — что ты делаешь?

— Мне, кажется, нужен ремень. Они сейчас с меня упадут.

Морган посмотрел на джинсы:

— Ну они немного… — немного джинсы? Сидели чуть пониже, на бедрах, но в общем и целом смотрелись неплохо: не слишком обтягивающие и висели не мешком, — не думаю, что тебе нужен ремень.

— Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло, когда я попросил Джей Джей пройтись со мной по магазинам.

— Могло быть и хуже, если бы ты попросил Гарсию.

Рид мрачно на него посмотрел:

— Джей Джей снимала все, что я мерил, на камеру и отправляла снимки Гарсии, чтобы спросить ее мнение. Это был какой-то кошмар.

Морган просто должен был спросить:

— А она на свой телефон снимала?

— Без понятия, но теперь они лежат у Гарсии в папке «До и после: эволюция гика».

Наверное, это и правда было смешно. Морган не смог прекратить смеяться, даже когда Рид запустил в него овощами.

***

Рид стоял на пороге с наполовину смущенным, наполовину полным надежд выражением лица.

Рид стоял на пороге с наполовину смущенным, наполовину полным надежд выражением лица и горячим бутербродом с сыром. И с пивом.

Морган забрал пиво:

— И где ты достал горячие бутерброды в два часа ночи? 

— Иногда выглядеть на четырнадцать даже полезно.

— Девятнадцать, — поправил Морган, забирая тарелку по дороге в комнату.

Типичный номер в отеле, как и все номера, где они останавливались раньше. Одеяло с цветочным рисунком, картины по стенам. Почти удобное кресло и совсем не удобным стул у стола. Рид остановился рядом со стулом, заметив полотенце. Он снова смутился.

— Я тебя из душа вытащил?

Морган поборол желание ответить да:

— Я только что оттуда и как раз переоделся.

Что объясняло, почему он стоял в пижамных штанах. Морган снова разглядывал бутерброд, когда Рид заговорил:

— Тебе пришлось убить того парнишку.

Напряжение, которое сковало тело Моргана, свело на нет целительный эффект душа.

Он промычал:

— И причем тут это и бутерброд?

— Твоя мама рассказывала, что когда ты переживал из-за чего-то, она готовила тебе горячий бутерброд с сыром и томатный суп, — Рид запнулся, — суп я не нашел.

Морган рассматривал бутерброд. Белый хлеб. Желтый сыр. Наверное, такой же вкусный, как мамин, но:

— Спасибо.

Он снова посмотрел на Рида:

— И когда мама успела тебе это рассказать? 

Улыбка Рида была опасной. Интригующей — да, но опасной.

— Когда показывала твои детские фотографии.

Самым безопасным сейчас было просто откусить от бутерброда. Слишком жирный. И остыл. Но бутерброд с сыром оставался бутербродом с сыром, даже если не был горячим.

— Я знаю, что бутерброд все не исправит, но…

— Мне вот, что подумалось, — сказал Морган, откусив еще раз и продолжая смотреть на Рида. Тот не знал, куда себя деть, и, очевидно, не нашел ничего лучше, чем начать складывать полотенце, которое Морган перекинул через стул. Морган вздохнул, — уж не предлог ли это, чтобы поговорить со мной по душам? — Морган не смог удержаться, что не добавить: — Ты бы точно не захотел разговаривать.

После этих слов Рид окончательно смутился:

— Я могу уйти.

Морган почувствовал укол вины:

— Ну, все равно в два ночи особо заняться нечем, так что оставайся. Будешь половинку бутерброда?

Рид не отказался и, быстро откусив, принялся медленно пережевывать. У Моргана закрались подозрения, что это нарочно, чтобы занять себя и не продолжать разговор. Чтобы не задавать вопросов, которые лежали на поверхности. И на которые Морган все равно ответит.

— Это был всего лишь ребенок.

Рид проглотил бутерброд:

— Ребенок, который наставил пистолет на другого ребенка. Ты сказал ему сложить оружие. Он не стал.

— И сейчас он мертв.

Рид снова откусил от своей половинки бутерброда, и да, Морган понимал, что ответить на это нечего. Всякое случается? Застрелить человека и застрелить ребенка совершенно разные вещи. Ребенка, которому было столько же лет, сколько Моргану, когда его жизнь распалась на куски. Трудный возраст, ничего не скажешь. Да уж, всякое случается. Например, тебя подстреливают.

Морган присел на кровать:

— Когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу его лицо.

Рид примостился на стол, наверное, там было удобнее, чем на стуле. Он промолчал. Или это такой психологический подход? Морган должен говорить сам?

— Наверное, засыпать будет нелегко, — наконец сказал Рид.

— Ну а что делать. Кошмары прилагаются к этой работе. Я до сих пор вижу по ночам, как ты умираешь, — признался Морган.

— Я тоже, — Рид попытался улыбнуться. Не получилось.

— Сон не всегда одинаковый. Иногда мы на деле, и ты падаешь. Я даже не понимаю, от чего, может, выстрел. Я только знаю, что стою там и ничего не могу сделать. Я даже не могу прикоснуться к тебе.

— Но ты там?

Казалось, Риду было важно услышать ответ.

— Я там, — Морган подумал, что это то и было самое ужасное. Осознание собственного бессилия, когда не можешь помочь, сделать хоть что-то.

Самое ужасное, а Рид улыбался.

— Что?

— Тогда бы я не умер один.

***

— Это нехорошо.

Рид даже не оторвался от папки, которую просматривал со скоростью света:

— Что нехорошо?

— А то, что тебе понравился мой самый ужасный кошмар.

— Мы смотрим с совершенно разных перспектив, — последовавшая тишина могла означать, что Рид на какое-то время перестал переворачивать страницы.

Морган ничего не ответил, вместо этого уставившись в монитор. Все равно нехорошо. Он не мог определиться, пугает ли его это все, или дело в другом. Слишком ехала крыша на этой работе, достаточно, чтобы он спросил:

— Как бы ты предпочел умереть? Чтобы тебе вспороли внутренности или чтобы выпустили всю кровь?

— Умереть от потери крови можно одновременно с тем, что тебе вспорют внутренности, — Рид встал со стула и остановился у Моргана за спиной, — на что смотришь?

— Решил последовать твоему примеру и набрал в поисковике слово «смерть»… — Морган кликнул на особенно отвратную фотографию, — потом просмотрел пару ссылок…

— Ты правда так ненавидишь бумажную работу?

— Это только дело времени, когда случится что-то ужасное, и нас вытащат из офиса. Я не говорю, что жду, что случится что-то ужасное. Но оно все равно случится.

— И тогда несколько твоих папок передадут кому-нибудь другому, — усмехнулся Рид, — о, щелкни на эту?

Морган кликнул по изображению, недовольным тем, что эти фотографии вообще существуют, не говоря уже о том, что они вот так спокойно вывешены в сети на всеобщее обозрение:

— Ритуальная эвисцерация?

— Думаю, это из цепочки серийных убийств в 80-ых годах на севере России, о которых никогда не было заявлено официально, но которые позже всплыли в допросах местного населения по совершенно другому делу.

Рид наклонился ближе, совершенно игнорируя чужое право на личное пространство. Если Морган просто повернет голову, он ударит Рида в нос. Или сам ударится носом, потому что волосы Рида щекотали шею. Морган вздохнул: он знал этот запах, пахло не только Ридом:

— «Хэд энд Шоулдерс»?

— В каком смысле?

— Шампунь, — уточнил Морган, отталкиваясь от пола и чуть отъезжая на стуле.

Рид продолжал непонимающе смотреть:

— Это такой белый с голубой крышкой, да?

— Угу.

— Тогда это он, но на нем было написано «два в одном», — кивнул Рид, снова уставившись на экран.

— Это против перхоти, — не похоже было, что у Рида перхоть: волосы казались гладкими и блестели. Наверное, мягкие на ощупь.

— У меня закончился бесплатный шампунь из отеля, а этот продавался со скидкой, — Рид оторвался от фотографии, — это важно?

Морган пожал плечами, снова чуть подвинувшись, когда Рид забрал у него мышку и принялся щелкать по изображениям.

— Это фото у кого угодно аппетит отобьют.

Рид хмыкнул:

— Ты и хуже видел и спокойно потом ел.

Что было правдой, и Морган вдруг понял, что проголодался.

***

— Ты капаешь кетчупом на фото с места преступления.

Вместо ответа Морган протянул Риду ломтик картошки фри. Рид рассеянно съел. Морган с тем же отсутствующим видом за этим наблюдал.

В последнее время он часто так делал. Наблюдал за Ридом

— От того, что ты бесконечно пялишься на эти фото, ничего не изменится, только глаза заболят, — Морган пожал плечами. — Лучше смотрел бы почаще, как Хотч ведет допрос.

— Мы что-то упускаем.

Личную жизнь? Сон? Нормальный кофе?

Тем не менее, Морган отставил в сторону картошку фри и сел посмотреть на что-то, кроме Рида:

— Передай вон то фото.

Не самый лучший снимок. Странный угол, и границы изображения размыты. Морган точно раньше не видел этого снимка, и, наверное, все остальные его тоже пропустили, рассматривали более качественные снимки, но:

— Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

Рид наклонился ближе:

— Ага.

***

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил о твоей любви выкручивать подозреваемым руки?

— Что это мужественно?

Рид стукнул его по и так больному плечу, вот ведь зараза. Видимо, этого Риду показалось мало, поэтому он еще и запустил ему в голову замороженным горошком. Рид всегда был мазилой, так что Морган еще мог поверить, что тот целился ему в руки, но промахнулся и попал в лицо. Только горошек тут причем?

— Это лучше, чем прикладывать просто лед, поверь.

Морган засомневался:

— И откуда ты его достал?

— После того, как отморозил себе кожу пакетом со льдом в машине скорой помощи, храню у нас в холодильнике, — Рид смущенно улыбнулся, — после того случая со шкафом.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты умудрился опрокинуть на себя шкафчик, почти полностью набитый вещами.

Рид не обратил на его слова внимания, поскольку, нахмурившись, рассматривал плечо Моргана и заодно горошек. Оттого, что Рид переживает, Морган неуютно поерзал на месте.

— Если б было совсем плохо, я, наверное, пошел бы домой, а не тащился сюда заполнять бумажки.

— Ты специально пошел в офис сегодня, чтобы не идти завтра, — резонно ответил Рид.

Морган улыбнулся, однако свою логику попытался защитить:

— Завтра оно будет ныть и болеть, а сегодня просто побаливает.

Рид закатил глаза:

— Может, заказать ужин?

— Нет, не надо, в холодильнике должны остаться пирожки. Они были как раз сверху на горошке.

— Ты рискнешь съесть пирожки Гарсии?

— Я отважен и смел.

— И не говори.

***

— Гарсия до сих пор с тобой не разговаривает?

— Даже после того, как я предложил ей ночь любви.

Рид хмыкнул:

— Как она могла отказаться?

— Черт, я даже предложил ей ночь любви с тобой, но, по-моему, она поняла меня, будто будем ты и я, а не она и ты, — Морган взмахнул рукой, объясняя. Рид уставился на него в упор. Морган прочистил горло: — Она просила фотографии.

Рид по-прежнему не отрывал взгляд:

— Фотографии?

— Фотографии, — Морган принялся рассматривать Рида, пока не заметил, что тот покраснел и нервно натянул свой свитер. На этот раз безрукавка была черная. Накрахмаленные и отутюженные брюки. Разные носки. Но Рид продолжал носить джинсы. Иногда даже надевал их с футболкой. — Думаю, в коллекцию к «Эволюции гика».

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы теперь с Гарсией оба от тебя шарахались?

Выражение на лице Рида было явно недовольным.

— Я, между прочим, оскорблен. Должен тебе сказать, что я…

— Мужественен в постели? 

— Вообще-то да.

На этот раз уже Рид смерил Моргана взглядом:

— В постели ты тоже выкручивал бы мне руки?

Морган понимал, что Рид шутит. Понимал. Но избавиться от представшей перед глазами картинки получилось не сразу. Морган прочистил горло:

— Только если сам будешь напрашиваться.

Рид сел в самовольно захваченное кресло, отпивая кофе.

— А разве кофе больше нет? Ты уже напрашиваешься.

Рид по-прежнему казался довольным собой:

— Тебе же не нравится этот кофе.

— Знаешь, когда я спал в последний раз?

— В самолете, как и вся остальная команда, — Рид потянулся. — Профиль точный. Ты злишься, потому что некого ловить.

— Я занимаюсь не только поимкой преступников, — ответил Морган, уже точно раздражаясь, и сел на стол, сбивая ни в чем не повинную подставку для карандашей.

Рид протянул Моргану кофе, в который уже напускал своих слюней:

— Я знаю. Ты составил большую часть профиля. И он точный, — Рид мягко закончил: — просто ты не любишь ждать.

— Просто я не люблю, когда мой кофе на две трети состоит из сахара. 

Морган все равно его выпил.

***

— Что ты ей сказал?

Рид растянулся рядом на сидении самолета. И погодя слегка поерзал, устаиваясь. Морган не понимал, как такой тощий парень может занимать так много места, когда большую часть времени он наоборот пытается спрятаться, втянуться в себя, физически и эмоционально. Хорошо, конечно, что рядом с ними Рид позволял себе расслабиться, только когда костлявый локоть упирается тебе в почку, об этом как-то забываешь.

Хотя не только эти вещи ранят:

— Матери жертвы?

— Нет, Гарсии.

Морган простонал:

— Мы правда не может поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

— Ты сам это начал, — напомнил ему Рид, уже намеренно пихая Моргана в многострадальную почку.

— Я сказал ей, что никаких фотографий, как мы занимаемся сексом, она не получит, потому что они появятся на ее блоге еще до того, как в микроволновке разогреются пирожки, которые я ей принес вместо тех, что съел.

Рид уставился на него.

— Что не так?

— Фотографии того, как мы занимаемся сексом, подразумевают, что должен быть секс, в процессе которого будут сделаны фотографии, — медленно проговорил Рид, как будто обращался к маленькому ребенку.

— Ну я-то занимаюсь сексом, пожал плечами Морган, — мои проблемы, что ты нет.

Риду надо что-то делать с этими его взглядами. Он даже не моргал. И, скорее всего, не дышал, учитывая, как он покраснел. Двадцатипятилетнему гению пора бы разговаривать о сексе, не краснея. А они даже говорили не о… О.

— Твои проблемы, что ты не занимаешься сексом, — быстро исправился Морган.

— Ты не так сказал.

— Рид, я нормально не спал последние сорок восемь часов.

— Я же тебе кофе отдал!

— Ага, — Морган не смог удержаться от улыбки, — отдал.

***

Морган давился своим терафлю, но рядом маячил Рид и пил кофе, скотина. Моргану хотелось кофе. Кофе — это вещь, эта же штука на вкус была как прогнившие апельсиновые корки.

— Ну что?

— Гарсия снова должна с тобой разговаривать.

Наверное, ему надо радоваться. Он бы радовался, если бы Рид не стоял рядом и не смеялся. Может, он и не смеялся в буквальном смысле, но глаза точно смеялись.

Самым преотвратным образом.

— И что ты ей сказал?

— Что мы не собираемся заниматься сексом.

Морган снова отхлебнул этой дряни и кивнул.

— Но если соберемся, я расскажу ей все в самых красочных подробностях.

Морган забрызгал клавиатуру, папки, которые лежали наверху, однако утешением послужило тот факт, что на Рида тоже попало.

— Наверное, нужно было лучше выбрать момент, — Рид поморщился, глядя на свой галстук. Свой ужасный галстук. А теперь это был ужасный галстук, забрызганный терафлю.

— А мне кажется, момент что надо, — вмешалась Джей Джей, опуская очередную папку Моргану на стол, — надеюсь, она напишет об этом на своем блоге.

Хоть это и не пиво, но Морган все равно допил свой терафлю.

***

— Это все ты виноват, — пожаловался Морган.

— А я думаю, что виноват ты, — выдавил Рид между приступами кашля, — это ты меня заразил.

— Я имел в виду комнату.

Рид развернул «Холлс»:

— Комнаты выбирала Джей Джей.

— Джей Джей поселила нас в одном номере из-за тебя.

— Джей Джей поселила нас в одном номере, потому что хочет, чтобы мы занялись сексом, чтобы рассказать Гарсии, которая опубликует это на своем блоге, — ответил Рид, — что лично я нахожу оскорбительным. Джей Джей даже не захотела со мной целоваться.

— Сейчас и я не хочу.

— Потому что я болею? — Рид высморкался. — Или потому что ты злишься?

Морган почуял ловушку. Что-то в предложенных вариантах было не так.

Рид болел, у него покраснел нос, лицо было все в пятнах, а взлохмаченные волосы стояли торчком, как у рок-звезды из восьмидесятых.

Он не должен был казаться Моргану таким милым.

— Ты, кажется, не особо переживаешь из-за того, что коллеги фантазируют о нашей с тобой несуществующей личной жизни.

Рид должен был распсиховаться. Рид должен был распсиховаться за них двоих. В конце концов, он мог хотя смутиться и начать цитировать статистику о процентном соотношении того, как часто о сексе фантазируют женщины и как часто мужчины. Моргана бы это успокоило. Рид повел бы себя как Рид, и, может быть, тогда Морган перестал бы фантазировать о том, как толкает Рида к стене. На этом месте фантазия прерывалась, и тут-то Морган и сам начал психовать.

Он дергался не потому, что в этом было что-то неправильное, больше его волновало то, что наоборот он совсем не переживает. Он по-прежнему находил идею зажать Рида у стены вполне привлекательной, хотя тот сморкался каждые шесть целых и четыре десятых минуты. В промежутках Рид, видимо, пытался выкашлять легкое. Может даже, оба легких.

— Я не думаю, что они фантазируют о нашей несуществующей сексуальной жизни. Скорее, они фантазируют о твоей, а я заменяю в этих фантазиях безликую женщину, которая потенциально может нести угрозу.

Моргану подумалось, что, может, статистика — это не так уж и плохо.

— Мои разовые встречи с женщинами несут для них угрозу?

— Их слишком много, — Рид чихнул.

— Я не занимался сексом почти два месяца, — Моргану захотелось оправдаться, — кроме того, если уж они фантазируют о том, как я занимаюсь сексом, почему не Брэд Питт?

— Наверное, им больше нравится Джонни Депп.

Вряд ли это могло считаться ответом на вопрос Моргана, но Рид снова зашелся в кашле.

Морган задумался, продают ли томатный суп в «У Денни» через улицу.

***

Томатный суп скорее походил на подобие самого себя, хотя Рид, по крайней мере, уже так не кашлял. В дорожном кафе суп оказался просто ужасен, кофе и того хуже. Наверное, стоило все-таки пойти в «У Денни»: в сетевых ресторанах еда хотя бы стандартно плохая. У места, где сидели они, преимущество было только одно: здесь можно было подождать остальную команду.

— Я думал, Хотч шутил, когда говорил, что тебя пытается совратить каждая проститутка, с которой ты заговариваешь.

Рид пожал плечами:

— Мне кажется, они догадываются, что я девственник, и их это привлекает.

— И поэтому они не обращают никакого внимания на меня?

— Почему, обращают, — ответил Рид, — та, которая была в красных туфлях на шпильках, предлагала же тебе бесплатно посмотреть.

Хуже, чем если кто-то застанет агента ФБР с проституткой, может быть только, если кто-то застанет агента ФБР с проституткой, пока за этим наблюдает другой агент ФБР. Гарсия обязательно написала бы об этом в своем блоге.

Определенно, Моргану пора прекращать об этом думать.

К тому же, он не никак не мог определиться: от того, как он представляет, что кто-то касается Рида, он ревнует или заводится? Еще и поэтому пора перестать об этом думать. Морган не должен ревновать к кому-другому, кто будет прикасаться к Риду.

Он уже устал повторять себе: он не должен думать о том, каково это — касаться Рида.

Касаться. Смотреть.

— А тебе нравится? Ну, когда на тебя смотрят?

Рид положил вилку.

— Морган? Ты говоришь с девственником.

— Странно, что у тебя нет девушки.

— Может, это потому, что я набираю в поисковиках «смерть»? Потому что почти всегда говорю о серийных убийцах больше, чем о…

— Обо всем остальном? — подсказал Морган.

— Эл сказала, что это потому, что я никого не приглашаю на свидания.

— А Джей Джей?

Ответ Рида прозвучал то ли горько, то ли шутливо:

— И посмотри, что вышло. Теперь она фантазирует о том, как я занимаюсь сексом с кем-то другим.

— Эй, не с кем-то другим. Со мной!

Рид улыбнулся. Светло-карие глаза посмотрели на Моргана. Морган посмотрел в ответ. Снова захотелось спросить, нравится ли Риду, когда на него смотрят. Слишком часто Морган смотрел на него в последние несколько месяцев.

Рид поднес ко рту ложку, и Морган проводил его движение взглядом.

***

Тут одним томатным супом и бутербродом с сыром вряд ли обойдешься, потому что Рид сказал, что его начало тошнить. Еще он едва держался на ногах и даже жаловаться нормально не мог:

— Это совершенно лишнее. Я в порядке.

— И именно поэтому у тебя язык заплетается.

— Это скорее у тебя со слухом плохо. 

Морган остановился и посмотрел на Рида. У него со слухом плохо? Может, все-таки не стоило слушать Рида, а отправить его с парамедиками в больницу. У него плохо со слухом?

— И твоя собака ест мой ботинок.

— Зато он на тебя больше не рычит, — пожал плечами Морган, перебирая продукты в морозильнике. — Как думаешь, замороженная смесь почти то же самое, что и горошек?

Рид не обратил внимания на его вопрос, двигаясь вдоль кухонной стойки подальше от Клуни. Такого Морган еще не видел: Клуни каждый раз подползал ближе, принюхиваясь, как только Рид останавливался. Морган даже не был уверен, кого из них двоих ему следует отчитать.

— Эй, держи овощи.

— Голова больше не болит.

Вместо ответа Морган помахал упаковкой. Риду нужно было сделать два шага. Два шага. Гений, который еле стоит на ногах. Собака.

Морган успел подхватить Рида до того, как тот чуть не заработал второе сотрясение мозга.

— Может, сядешь на диван?

До места назначения Рид добрался без телесных повреждений. Клуни пошел за Ридом, нагло пристраиваясь прямо напротив, когда Рид сел. Морган небольно стукнул пса, когда тот начал рычать:

— Тебе вообще на диван нельзя.

Рид покосился на Клуни:

— Кажется, вам двоим надо побыть наедине. Я могу просто…

— Даже не думай, — таким же тоном Морган предостерегал Клуни, когда пес за завтраком лез в тарелку носом. Морган бросил Риду чистое кухонное полотенце, чтобы тот обернул в него овощи, — слушай, на тебе какие-то таблички, которых я не вижу? Уважаемые проститутки, домогайтесь меня? Серийные убийцы с расстройствами психики, похитьте меня?

— Он меня не похищал, — проворчал Рид.

— Потому что я подстрелил его в ногу, — Морган опять разозлился. — И это мы просто поехали начитать профиль за десять миль от Квантико.

Рид попытался объясниться:

— Известный факт, что серийные убийцы обычно стараются внедриться в расследование и влиять на ход дела…

— Но обычно не похищают при этом агентов ФБР!

— Ты его подстрелил, я в порядке. Не понимаю, с чего ты так завелся.

— Ты шесть минут, сорок секунд смотрел на меня и не понимал, кто я такой!

Руд прищурился:

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Морган не преувеличивал. Морган больше перепугался даже не от того, как преследуемый бросил Рида на машину, а оттого, как Рид сначала не реагировал на него. Как он валялся на земле, не отвечая, не реагируя на прикосновения.

— Ты не помнил, кто я!

— Но точное время ты же не знаешь.

Морган был уверен в обратном, да и вообще:

— Я смотрел на часы, пока мерил твой пульс.

— О.

— И этого ты тоже не помнишь.

— Ты слышал парамедиков, у меня легкое сотрясение. Временная потеря памяти и дезориентация в пространстве — это типичные симптомы сотрясения. Они быстро проходят, даже если воспоминания о самом происшествии остаются смутными, — ответил Рид.

— От лёгкого до умеренного, — поправил Рида Морган. — И кто-то должен будет будить тебя каждые несколько часов.

— Это медицинский миф, и ты это знаешь, — Рид с укоризной посмотрел на Моргана.

Ну ладно. Он знал.

— Тебе трудно сделать мне приятное?

Рид свернулся калачиком на диване, видимо, считая, что так он делает Моргану приятное.

— Что Хотч сказал?

— Что мы не должны тебя одного никуда выпускать?

Хотя скорее это Моргану сказал Хотчу, но то, как тот хмыкнул в ответ, можно было посчитать за одобрение: что может быть безопаснее парковки перед полицейским участком? И только если бы Морган не пошел следом за Ридом, чтобы взять солнечные очки…

— Я не слабак.

Теперь Морган внимательно присмотрелся к Риду. Тот был напряжен до предела. Пальцы сжимали бесполезный пакет, который лежал у Рида на коленях, с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Снова пустой взгляд был устремлен перед собой.

— Малыш, — Морган присел рядом, кладя руку Риду на плечо и слегка пожимая, — я не считаю, что ты слабак.

Через какое-то время, не сразу, Рид расслабился под его рукой: 

— Я не слабак.

— Я никогда так не думал, — мягко произнес Морган. Он передвинул руку чуть выше, провел по шее Рида, чувствуя пальцами тепло тела рядом. Вместе с запахом пота и страха можно было уловить слабый аромат корицы, — опять таскаешь шампунь из отелей?

— Я всегда так делаю, — пожал плечами Рид, — технически это не кража, он бесплатный.

— Ага, — только и ответил Морган, легонько перебирая волосы Рида.

Рид мог бы странно отреагировать на его прикосновения. Черт, Морган сам должен бы странно себя чувствовать, но этого не было. Вся ситуация казалась обычной.

Обычной и невинной.

Чтобы и дальше так продолжалось, Морган убрал руку и поднялся на ноги. Клуни тут же забрался на теплое местечко. Пес посмотрел на Рида, и затем положил тому голову на колени. Казалось, Рид готов был в любой момент залезть на стену. Когда Морган сидел рядом, все было в порядке. Потом Рид осторожно потрепал Клуни по голове. Морган ухмыльнулся.

— Я за едой. Ты точно ничего не хочешь?

— Пиво?

— Смешно. Нет.

Морган уже шел на кухню, когда Рид спросил ему вслед:

— А где пульт?

— Клуни сгрыз в знак протеста, когда мы были на расследовании в Северной Дакоте.

— Ему не нравится Северная Дакота?

— А кому нравится?

***

— Южная Каролина не самый мой любимый штат.

— Зато мне нравится у них сладкий чай, — ответил Рид, посасывая трубочку.

Вид Рида с трубочкой был неприличен до ужаса. Морган не помнил, чтобы так было раньше. Морган допил растаявший лед, который когда-то был кока-колой, и затем забросил пустой стаканчик на заднее сидение. Рид повернул шею, проследив за траекторией полета, что опять выглядело крайне неприлично.

— Наверное, надо будет убраться в машине после смены, пока Хотч не увидел.

Морган чуть было не сказал «Да имел я этого Хотча, знаешь где», но спохватился. Было жарко. Влажно. А у Рида во рту до сих пор была эта чертова соломинка.

— Ненавижу слежку.

Рид кивнул:

— Я заметил двенадцать смен назад.

Раньше смены не действовали так на нервы. Раньше Рид не действовал на нервы. Точно, Рид во всем виноват.

Моргану срочно требовалось отвлечься.

— Картошка фри еще осталась?

— Нет, — бессовестно сорвал Рид. Морган точно знал, что тот врет, Морган ее сам видел.

— Врать ты не умеешь.

— Джей Джей так и сказала, только мы же не занимались сексом.

Хорошо, что Морган сейчас не ел. Он бы точно подавился.

— Что?

— Она решила, что мы переспали, а я ничего не рассказал Гарсии, что нарушает наше с ней соглашение.

Моргану никогда не суждено понять женщин.

— А Гарсия что говорит?

— Она не думает, что я вру. По ее словам, между нами слишком много нереализованного сексуального напряжения, и она считает, что предвкушение лучше самого свершившегося акта, — Рид скривился, — странная логика.

— Какого напряжения?

— Сексуального и нереализованного, — ответил Рид, снова принимаясь пить через трубочку.

Морган застыл на месте, глядя на Рида. После чего его стукнул.

— Ты специально дразнишь меня с этой трубочкой, да?

— Дразню?

Морган постучал головой о руль.

— Ненавижу Южную Каролину.

***

Морган был профессионалом.

Он отсидел следующие пять половиной часов в машине, повязал подозреваемого, надел на него наручники и доставил в участок. Поэтому вполне объяснимо, почему сейчас он шагал в комнату для допросов. Дверь громко захлопнулась после того, как он широко ее распахнул, затаскивая Рида в помещение.

Рид глянул за стекло:

— Я думал, мы будем в комнате номер три…

Морган даже не взглянул на стекло, толкая Рида к стене. Сильно. Сильнее, чем собирался.

— Ты меня дразнишь, что ты меня дразнишь, или ты меня дразнишь?

Рид смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Он часто дышал, но попыток вырваться не предпринимал.

— Да.

— Это не ответ.

— Да, пожалуйста?

Это тоже нельзя было назвать ответом, скорее уж вопросом, на который Морган был рад ответить. Губами. Ртом. Морган сам не ожидал, что поцелуй выйдет настолько грубым.

— Прекращай нахрен меня дразнить.

Рид что-то ответил, но Морган ничего не разобрал. Наверное, если бы Рид оторвался от его рта, вышло бы понятнее, но Моргану и так было хорошо. Кто-то из них простонал. Может, Рид. Может, Морган. Какая разница, когда у Рида такие сладкие губы.

В буквальном смысле.

— Сколько чая ты выпил?

Рид поднял на Моргана глаза, после чего снова притянул для поцелуя:

— И кто теперь тут нахрен дразнится?

***

Когда самолет коснулся земли в Виргинии, Морган решил отправить Гарсии сообщение: «Рид снова из-за меня выругался».

Телефон загудел: «Это все?»

Морган быстро набрал ответ: «Что все?»

Ответ пришел через две секунды: «Все, что ты сделал?»

Морган бросил взгляд на Рида, который одновременно пытался удержать в руках сумку, куртку и кофе.

«Пока да».

Морган закрыл телефон и взял у Рида кофе.

***

— Зачем тебе еще кофе?

Рид подпрыгивал на месте, да еще и Клуни радостно прибежал и снова начал их с Ридом игру. Понюхать, шажок, понюхать, шажок. Морган задумался, надо ли говорить Риду, что пес просто играет. Забавно было наблюдать, как Клуни гоняет Рида по всей кухне.

Клуни загнал Рида прямо к нему. Молодчинка.

Морган прижал Рида к стойке:

— Мне кажется, тебе больше не надо пить кофе.

— Надо, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заснул.

— Рид. Рид. Рид, — Морган притянул Рида за рубашку, забираясь пальцами под ткань и поглаживая спину, — ты нарываешься, детка.

Рид улыбнулся:

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я засыпал?

— Сам знаешь.

Еще одно прикосновение, и Рид задрожал. Морган принялся вырисовывать узоры на его коже. Линии. Круги. Своеобразная игра в крестики-нолики. Рид засмеялся, когда Морган укусил его за ухо. Легкое покусывание, ощутимый укус, и Рид простонал, когда Морган начал вылизывать ему шею. Они стояли так близко, что мешала только одежда.

— Я тебе уже говорил, что ненавижу твою одежду?

Рид под ним поерзал:

— Даже джинсы?

— Особенно джинсы.

Рид помолчал, потом отодвинулся:

— Тебе не нравятся джинсы? Я их купил только из-за…

— Так и хочется потянуть тебя за ремень…

У Рида сбилось дыхание:

— Да?

— Ты у нас гений, сам подумай.

Рид был гением. Неловким, но догадливым. Он никак не мог решить, куда деть руки, поэтому Морган показал ему.

— Вот сюда, красавчик.

Руки Моргана по-прежнему двигались. Прикасались. Гладили. Оставляли отпечатки пальцев, полумесяцы ногтей, после чего, Морган был уверен, останутся синяки. Все, что угодно, лишь бы Рид не замолкал и продолжал так стонать и хватать ртом воздух.

— Это что сейчас было?

— Ну, если проследить динамику данного слова, то «захныкал» технически форма, образованная от слова «ныть», которое означает жалобу, которая в свою очередь передает возражение относительно каких-либо факторов окружающей действительности или происходящих событий и…

— Ты не можешь просто сказать, что захныкал?

Морган снова погладил кожу Рида с внутренней стороны бедра, отчего тот опять жалобно застонал.

Морган рассмеялся:

— Я же говорил.

Когда уже Рид заставил Моргана захныкать, смешного в этом было мало.

— Я думал, ты девственник.

Рид не останавливался:

— Много читаю.

— Тогда я забираю твою библиотечную карточку.

— Тебе не нравится?

В голосе Рида отчетливо были слышны веселые нотки, поэтому Морган не обратил внимания на недовольное выражение его лица.

— Заткнись и сделай так снова.

Простыни окончательно и опасно перепутались. Рид тоже был опасен, даже когда лежал вот так под ним.

— Если мы свалимся на пол, ты будешь виноват.

Рид вместо ответа закинул на него ногу и двинулся сильнее. Быстрее.

На полу так на полу.

Подушки, конечно, лучше и мягче, не все равно не такие нежные, как пальцы Рида, когда тот провел по татуировке Моргана на шее.

Пальцы сменились губами, и шею пощекотал шепот:

— А они все что-то значат? Расскажешь?

— Да, — Морган передвинулся, чтобы поймать губы Рида своими, — но не сегодня.

— Кроме этой, наверное, — засмеялся Рид, проводя по его плечу, — она значит, что ты лев в постели, да?

—Если я не ошибаюсь, говорят «тигр в постели». И человек, который помнит наизусть баллады семнадцатого века, мог бы придумать что-нибудь более…

— Мужественное?

— Ты все время теперь будешь меня этим попрекать?

Морган вдавил лицо в подушку. Смерть от удушья, только это его спасет.

Поцелуй сзади в шею заставил его приподнять голову. После того, как матрас продавился под весом, Морган окончательно оторвал голову от подушки. Ему предстал замечательный вид: Рид без одежды, в его квартире. Рид споткнулся о Клуни, развеселив Моргана. А вот то, что он потянулся к телефону, уже настораживало.

— Ты же не Гарсии звонишь?

Рид казался воплощением невинности:

— Ну я же обещал…

— Рид. Мне тебе руки крутить?

— Да, — Рид поднес телефон ближе к лицу, — но я не туда звоню.

Морган подозрительно спросил:

— А куда ты звонишь?

— Я еще не решил, — улыбнулся Рид. — Китайская или итальянская?

 

Конец

  
**Морган + Рид = ОТП**  
 _Гарсия обязательно написала бы об этом в своем блоге (с)_  
А ты?

автор **4ерти**  



End file.
